


Art — With Blood and Rage of Crimson Red

by Reagy_Jay



Series: Portfolio [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Lanterns (Comics)
Genre: Bad Parent Willis Todd, Big Bang Challenge, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Canon-Typical Violence, Red Lantern Jason Todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28618704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reagy_Jay/pseuds/Reagy_Jay
Summary: Jason has over due Conversation with willis
Relationships: Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd & Willis Todd
Series: Portfolio [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095923
Kudos: 17





	Art — With Blood and Rage of Crimson Red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Redhoodie12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redhoodie12/gifts).



> This is for RedHoodie123, it was fun doing red lantern Jason., I hope you like it,


End file.
